A Life For A Life
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: An unexpected break-in at the Knight Household has gotten everyone on high alerts. As the guys, with the help of NCIS, investigate this crime, family secrets will finally reveal themselves. Will the guys and Katie ever be safe again? Nothing is to be promised…dare to jump on their emotional rollercoaster?
1. Chapter 1

**A Life for a Life**

**A/N: In this story, BTR doesn't exist but the guys still hang out together along with Jo, Camille, and all the other characters on the show, and the guys live in one home together in Minnesota. **

**p.s. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**'~ Chapter 1: Introductions ~'**

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were walking home from hockey practice one soon to be dreadful afternoon. The four best friends were currently chatting about their most recent time on the ice.

"Oh! And remember when Kendall smashed Wayne-Wayne in the boards? That was so cool!" Carlos exclaims jumping a bit. James and Logan rolled their eyes at him while Kendall showed a small smile thinking that was probably one of the best things that has happened in the past few days. Yesterday he found out his mom got sick, and was having to come back to the city she was in, which was a long ways across the state. But out of all this chaos, he somehow thinks this was going to be a hockey practice he'll never forget, and that this would be one heck of a story to tell his mom.

"I wouldn't call it _smashing_…ok, I guess I _did _smash him," Kendall said now considering that he in fact _did_ smash the bad boy. Kendall knocked him so hard; Wayne-Wayne's neck had a small fracture and was instructed to stay out of the rest of the season, or at least until it healed _completely._

"Oh smash pash; _I _need to get home to my hair products. This cold weather is making my hair die!" James exclaimed gesturing to his hair for emphasis. He started walking faster, Carlos keeping up his pace with the tall brunette. Kendall and Logan chuckled at James's antics as they kept their moderate pace. Soon the two youngest of the group were far away, as Kendall and Logan couldn't even see them.

An awkward tension settled between the two remaining boys. Logan couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Kendall. Before the dodge, Kendall's mind wandered making him zone out from time to time, sometimes letting another player steal the puck and Kendall won't even know it. Kendall never did that. He always did his best and kept his head in the game, but today he was not…him. Logan couldn't keep it in and decided to ask him straight forward.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Are…you ok? You seemed out of it back there during practice," Logan explained hoping the blond would let him in. Kendall briefly looked at Logan before back forward.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was fazed by the sudden call from my mom," Kendall responded sighing at the end, "I just…I just don't want Katie to worry, and tell her that…everything will be fine."

"Don't worry, Kendall. Maybe I can call my mom and maybe she can help out."

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to go. Who knows how serious her condition is. Because she wouldn't tell me over the phone which is what worries me."

Before Logan could respond, they reached the house and James and Carlos were waiting at the steps because Kendall carried the house keys. He unlocked it and they all walked inside finding the house a total mess. Tables as well as other furniture were tipped over and some of the flower vases and hanging picture frames even broke. They stared for a moment taking in the scene in front of them.

"What happened here?" James breathed out being the first one to snap out of shock.

"It looked like some…"

"Shh, quiet." Kendall interrupted Carlos. The first thing that came to Kendall's mind was Katie, Camille, and Jo. Since the guys had to stay at the rink longer than expected, they asked the girls to pick up and watch Katie for him, and of course they agreed to. All the guys stayed quiet and were put on alert for any sound. They managed to hear a small whimper towards the kitchen. From the door the kitchen was to the right and they went that way to find the kitchen also trashed.

"Jo…Camille…Katie…" Kendall softly whispered into the room while they all separated throughout the room.

"Kendall." The one word was enough to perk Kendall's ears and he followed the voice. He soon found Katie in a corner, her knees against her chest with her arms securely around them. Katie's face was bruised and had cuts on her arms, of which some were bleeding. Kendall immediately knelt down next to her cautiously wrapping his loving arms around her.

"Katie…Katie please talk to me. What happened?" Kendall gently asked her. After saying the last word, all of the guys came to the spot where Kendall and Katie were. They all stood there sending us shocked and terrified looks.

"Ok, I'm calling the FBI." Logan stated already reaching for his phone while on the brink of panicking, and he walked out of the room. As soon as he walks out, Carlos starts tearing up just at the sight of Katie being all banged up. James, noticing it first, wrapped an arm around the Latino and he finally broke down.

"Kendall?" Katie softly asked her voice cracking.

"Yes?" Kendall asked back. This was good and bad in Kendall's head. 'At least she's talking'

"T-they…they took t-them."

"Who is 'they', Katie?"

Katie just sobbed more burying her head in Kendall's shirt. While Carlos softly sobs into James shirt, Kendall and James glance at each other both determined to get to the bottom of this.

**~~~12 hours Later…~~~**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was up and out of his office, and was out getting coffee. As he approached the stand he bumped into Tobias who was now standing in line for his coffee.

"Hey Jethro, funny I'd see you today," Tobias remarked as they moved up the line.

"Well, I didn't count on it." Gibbs responded a smirk creeping on his face.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…what?"

"I know you only work on Marine or Navy cases, but could you take this one off my hands?" Tobias asked pointing to where one of his agents, Agent Sax, was with four teens and a girl.

"What's the story?" Gibbs asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

"The blond one claimed that his house was broken into. They found the girl, being his sister, as is and two other girls were taken the same night," Tobias explains as the two sit down with their coffee.

"Well, why are you asking me to do it? Have them stay at the station a while, ask them for what they know, and track down that bastard," Gibbs says as if it's a breeze. Tobias tried his best not to give him a shocked look. It _was _indeed long, hard work for _him_.

"Jethro, it's not that easy, plus my schedule is full and I can't leave the case alone _nor_ put it on hold. It's children asking this for goodness sake, I can't turn them down."

Gibbs sighed fully leaning back into the bench. He couldn't _believe_ he was even considering this.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Tobias repeats shocked a bit. Then again he sort of wasn't since he wasn't in this type of situation before, especially with Gibbs.

"Sure. I'll just hand over our case to another group of agents and I'll try to work this in secret."

"Thanks Jethro. I'll definitely give you an I.O.U. if necessary. But," Tobias gets up from the bench, "let me introduce the group."

Gibbs follows suit and follows Tobias to where the group was. All of the attention was on them as they approached.

"Agent Sax, a word please?" Tobias asks his assistant. Sax dramatically sighs in relief as he followed the two men a ways off.

"Special Agent Gibbs will be taking this case off our hands," Tobias explains, "So, _you _can get started on the next case."

"Yes sir. I'll start the car." Agent Sax then does as he says, leaving Gibbs and Tobias alone once again.

"So, how do you think Jenny will take this…switch of plans…if she indeed finds out?" Tobias asks with a crooked smile ending the sentence with a small chuckle. Gibbs briefly glances over to the still awaiting group of teens then to the girl. She was tucked away in the blonde's arms holding on to it tightly.

"I think she'll do just fine," Gibbs replies thinking back to cases when children were involved. How her attitudes and actions change.

"Ok then." Tobias says as he starts to walk over to the teens as well as Gibbs.

"Excuse us," Tobias starts, "I am with the FBI, and unfortunately I can't handle this case, but my friend here, Agent Gibbs, will be from now on handling your case. I will be off Jethro." Tobias then leaves with Agent Sax. All was quiet until the two FBI agents left.

"Pleasure to meet you," Logan says as he stretched out his hand. Gibbs accepts it and gives Logan a firm shake. After the shake was done, Logan stares into Gibbs eyes as he does the same.

"What'd be your last name son?" Gibbs asks out of the blue. Logan shoots him a questioning look. 'Did he seriously just ask that' Logan thought. He just met the guy and he asks for his last name. He didn't dare argue with any form of police so he answered back.

"It's Mitchell," Logan responds as they broke the shake. Gibbs then gives Logan an inquiring look as the rest of the guys stare at Logan curiously as Logan was also curious what this guy was trying to get at.

"Are you related to a Gregory Mitchell?"

"Yeah…I believe he's my dad. I didn't get to see him much, more so not actually getting to know him." Logan replies shifting his feet a bit and pursing his lips. The rest of the guys and Katie just watched Gibbs and Logan's sort of awkward exchange.

"You're dad was a good man. Why don't you come down to my office and I'll explain some more," Gibbs says planting a hand on Logan's shoulder, guiding him down the sidewalk, being that NCIS headquarters was a short walk away and the rest of the gang follows closely behind.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Meanwhile, back at the NCIS building, agents Tony, Timothy, and Ziva are sitting in their respective desks. Agent David is on her phone, Agent McGee on his computer playing solitaire, and Agent Dinozzo was squinting his eyes at McGee while aiming a small paper plane. A small grunt escaped Tony's lips as he threw the paper at Timothy, effectively hitting him on the face.

"Tony!" McGee yells irritably. Clearly he has been through enough. It was definitely enough to get Ziva's attention away from her phone.

"What McGruffy? Can't take a piece of paper?" Tony asked waving another one in the air before quickly making it into yet another plane. "Oh no, I got a paper cut. Ah!" Tony impersonates in a high pitched voice and chuckling at the end. As he was about to make the last fold, Tony cuts his right index finger. Tony yelps slightly at the sudden sting in his finger as Ziva stifles a laugh behind her sealed lips.

"I think you my friend have got a case of bad karma," Ziva says while smiling brightly looking back and forth from Tony to McGee.

"Ha! Karma. That's not real…right?" Dinozzo asks suddenly feeling uncertain.

"Apparently it was for us," Gibbs says walking to his desk and sitting down.

"Something wrong, boss?" McGee asks concern evident in his voice.

"Send this case over to Agent Barrett. We have another case on our hands."

Just then, the elevator doors open and all four guys and Katie stroll into the unfamiliar place slowly, taking in the view.

"Logan."

Logan's head perks up at Gibbs's voice and looks at him. Gibbs then waves him over and the rest of the group followed.

"Yes?" Logan asks as he stands in front of Gibbs's view. Gibbs then leads Logan away to the window leaning against the brick window pane.

"I was wondering," Gibbs started softly looking out the window briefly, "what connections do you have with the girls?"

"Oh, uh one of the girls who is brunette, the other being blond, is my girlfriend Camille Roberts. The other one is Kendall's girlfriend Jo Taylor. He's…the blond one over there." Logan explains as the two glance over at the group who were talking to the NCIS team.

Logan soon locks eyes with Katie, who was still in Kendall's protective grip. Both of them stared at each other for a while, trying to show their concern for each other, especially Logan. He couldn't imagine how Katie was taking it. What it felt like when she heard the shards of glass bounce on the floor, the thumping footsteps of a stranger. All of a sudden someone lunges themselves at their victims going straight for the kill, at least Logan hoped that wasn't the case. Shaking the horrifying thought from his head, Logan turned his attention back to Gibbs.

"What can you tell me about my father?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything except my OC's. Hope you enjoy!**

'**~ Chapter 2: A Little Asking and a Little Telling ~'**

"What can you tell me about my father?" Logan asked sighing. He cocked his head to the right letting it rest on the brick post. He was lost; left to wonder what was going on. He hoped Gibbs could give him some answers.

"He was a good man; a great doctor. Died helping those who served their country." Gibbs responds looking out over the view of D.C. . Logan gave Gibbs a stern look. Logan already knew that. There had got to be more.

"I understand that, sir, but…there's got to be more than that. He left me and my mom after I was born, and my mother won't even tell me anything. Why would he leave then? At my mother's greatest time of need…" Logan asked with determination. Gibbs turned to Logan and looked him in the eyes. Logan's eyes held curiosity and desperation. It was like his whole life was a game; just a stupid game people would play with him, and there were definitely some cheaters out playing with him at the moment.

"That is for you to figure out. There is a reason…for everything," Gibbs says putting a hand on Logan's shoulder and walks back to the group, Logan following suit.

"McGee, grab your gear," Gibbs says as he gets his own backpack and gun.

"Where to boss?" McGee asks swinging his backpack almost hitting a shelf.

"Minnesota, let's go."

As Gibbs says that, Logan and Kendall looked at each other talking mentally. Kendall then kneels down in front of Katie so he was the same height.

"Katie, you have to stay here with James and Carlos."

"No Kendall, I don't too. I want to come with you," Katie said with tears stinging in her eyes. Kendall knew this was going to happen, but he couldn't put her in more danger than she already was in.

"I don't want to lose you," Katie said a tear rolling down her cheek. Kendall wiped it away as soon as it dropped.

"You won't…I promise…" Kendall responded taking Katie's hand in his.

"Kendall!" Logan yells getting his attention.

"I have to go," Kendall says getting up, everyone watching this heartbreaking scene. Kendall jogs off to the elevator standing next to Logan. Katie clasps on James's arms as the elevator door closes letting the tension settle and die down.

"Agent Dinozzo," Everyone turns around to see Director Sheperd on the second floor balcony, "where is Agent Gibbs?"

"He's out…right…now," Dinozzo replies nervously. He was debating if he should tell their director about this.

"Doing what?" Jenny Sheperd shoots back. Tony was expecting this, but couldn't come up with a lie or…anything for that matter.

"Um…uh…"

"He has gone out doing some errands. He said he'd be back in a few days," Ziva says smoothly as she stands beside Tony, trying to make a not noticeable attempt to block the two boys and the girl.

Director Sheperd looks at the two for a moment mentally questioning their behavior. She knew something was up, but knowing Gibbs and his plans, she decides to let this slip by…just once.

"Ok then. Let me know if he contacts you," Jenny says and Ziva and Tony nod in response. As Jenny leaves, Ziva and Tony face each other. This was going to be hard to hide, especially from the director. Now the two remaining agents know for sure that Gibbs said nothing about this case to her.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Back in Minnesota with Kendall, Logan, Jethro, and Timothy, they are currently at the house or the scene of the crime. Logan led them into the house while Kendall stayed outside to notify his mom and Logan's mom of the situation.

"Hey mom," Kendall greeted.

"Hey honey, how is your packing going?" Mrs. Knight asks coughing away from the phone afterwards. Kendall sighed as she did so. How could he tell her what had only just recently happened? He was still too shaken up that his girlfriend, as well as Logan's, was taken yesterday.

"I…I'm not going to make it there, mom."

"What do you mean, Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asks genuinely concerned. Kendall could practically hear the frown in her voice.

"Something…came up," Kendall started slowly, "I don't think I can make it back home. I have to stay here."

"What happened, honey?" Mrs. Knight noted the heavy sigh. Kendall was _really _hoping to avoid this subject, but he knew he couldn't run away from it forever.

"It's Camille and Jo…they went missing and I think they've been kidnapped. And on top of that, my house was broken into," Kendall added rather dull-like.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I really think you should come home though. It seems a little dangerous to stay there since someone broke in."

"But mom I'm fine and so is Katie. She was just shaken up, and bruised a bit but fine." Kendall tried to reason, but there were just some things that Mrs. Knight just wouldn't agree to.

"Kendall, that gives me all the more reason to take you back with me. I can't *cough* risk you getting hurt," Mrs. Knight said raising her voice a bit. Kendall was glad he wasn't there right now, as he rolled his eyes annoyingly. 'If only she was here right now' Kendall thought; then maybe she'd understand his position.

"Maybe…you can ask Mrs. Mitchell or someone if you really need someone there. I hate doing this mom, but I just…" Kendall stopped mid-sentence his frustration rising. Instead of yelling, he forcefully clenched his jaw and closing his eyes tightly for a brief moment. Not much later, Kendall relaxed himself sighing heavily through the line. An awkward tension could be felt through the phone line, both Mrs. Knight and Kendall staying quiet, until Mrs. Knight spoke up.

"Honey, I understand. I'll call Joanna, ok? You don't have to worry about it. Just stay safe…ok?"

"Yes, mom," Kendall answers back. Now he was just downright depressed. He always put his family first, but…ugh! Since when did Kendall give a 'but' in anything? It was like his whole world went topsy-turvy.

"And uh…could you tell this to Mrs. Mitchell too, since this is involving Logan?" Kendall quickly asks. He certainly doesn't want another episode like this.

"Sure Kendall," Mrs. Knight answers back. There was another short pause, both people trying to process the information they both acquired.

"…I love you," Kendall says, his voice wavering a bit.

"Love you too, honey," Mrs. Knight says hanging up. Kendall stayed frozen in position for a moment, his phone against his ear and his blank yet disbelieving expression on his face. He just chose to find Jo over going to his probably sick mother. He was the man of the house for goodness sake! What did he just do…?

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Meanwhile inside the house, Logan led McGee and Gibbs through, technically, Kendall's house. The squeakiness of the door at first startled Logan. He hadn't been in here since…that day. He feared for Jo and his girlfriend's life, heck _he _even feared for his life. Logan couldn't even imagine who in the world would break into the guys' house and kidnap Jo and Camille.

So the three males walk in, carefully stepping over anything that was broken and sharp despite them wearing thick soled shoes.

"Spread out," Gibbs suddenly says interrupting the silence.

"What are we looking for, boss?" McGee asks looking at where he was stepping literally.

"Anything, McGee; DNA, hair, a piece of fabric, something," Gibbs says heading towards their living room as McGee wandered into the kitchen. Logan immediately went into his room.

Nothing seemed touched except his closet and desk. He went for his desk first seeing that it was messier than his closet area. His desk was full of messed up papers like a mini tornado invaded it. He tried his best to stack some papers up until he stumbled across an unfamiliar piece. He looked back at the door, then slowly back to the paper. He furrowed his eye brows as he reached for the paper.

_**Your enemies…are closer than you think. ~Your worst nightmare**_

Logan uneasily gulped at the message it held. Who knew just ten words could put so much fear in Logan? Just ten! Logan slowly put the paper back down on its original spot and went to his closet. After seeing the note on his desk, he wouldn't admit it, but it sort of scared him what could be in his closet. He slowly opens it, the door squeaking open like the front door. He furrows his eye brow yet again at the things in front of him.

"What the…"


	3. Chapter 3

'**~ Chapter 3: Evidence and Magazines ~'**

Logan cautiously crouches down. In front of him is an iPhone with no case and another piece of paper. Like the first one, Logan picked it up and read it.

_**Turn me on Logan…**_

Logan involuntarily shuddered at the message, despite the arrow pointing down to the phone. For some reason, the phrase revived a memory he had with his precious girlfriend…

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**Oh come on, Logan. One dance?" his girlfriend Camille begs Logan, her shoulders slumping. Logan cocked his head playfully giving his signature side smile to Camille. He knew Camille looked forward to this night. It was their first Valentine's Day together and they were at a school dance party. **_

"_**Fine…one dance," Logan responded holding his hand out to Camille. Laughing briefly, Camille gratefully took his hand and Logan led her to the dance floor. Not much longer, they found a spot in the center, a bit towards the right. They were currently playing a slow song, so Camille wrapped her arms around Logan's neck while Logan's hands were around her waist. They swayed back and forth at the soothing rhythm going in a circle, while staring lovingly into each other's eyes. **_

"_**How did I get a guy as good as you?" Camille sighed a shy smile showing on her tinted lips. Logan broke out into a full smile, briefly glancing down at the wooden floor.**_

"_**Maybe you just deserved one," Logan smoothly said. Camille laughed again. Going with the moment, they moved closer together their heads leaning on the others. **_

"_**Maybe so," Camille smirked, "Maybe…there's definitely something about you that turns me on though." Camille says seductively with almost a devilish smile, in a facinated way of course. She then connects her hips with his and pulls Logan into a fierce kiss. Logan closes his eyes lost in the moment. They didn't care if anyone saw them; the world was oblivious to them. Their kiss broke with a pop, which only echoed in their ears. Panting, they both stared at each other. **_

"_**So…is there anything **_**else**_** you want to do?" Camille asks, her hand traveling down Logan's chest. Logan followed Camille's gaze at her hand before he answers.**_

"_**I had an idea," Logan said smirking. The smiling couple then made their way to Logan's car. **_

_**~Flackback Ends~**_

Logan sighed thinking back to that moment. It only made him miss, Camille more and even more determined. At least now he knows it has gotta be someone he _or _Camille knows.

Shaking the thought from his head, Logan decided to continue searching for anything else which was missing before turning on the phone. Inside his closet, it has a usual rack in which hangers would go on. Since that was the case he had some space underneath in which on the left and right side has some boxes, filled with things he doesn't use or ever so often uses.

In the center of that space, are two, small table drawers in which held some of Camille's clothes. Only in case of emergencies! They both secretly agreed to do this so if on sudden notice they don't have to speed to each other's houses if necessary, and the same thing went for Logan. He opened the drawers to find each article of clothing not there. Now Logan was furious.

How could the person know about this? They perfectly blended in with the boxes, and in his closet! You couldn't expect _some _stranger to get in and out _that _fast and even think twice about checking in there. Just then, Gibbs walks in looking around absently minded. He searches the desk oblivious to Logan's presence. With his back turned, Logan hurriedly stuffs the iPhone, as well as the note, in his back pocket, in hopes to look at it later.

"Mr. Gibbs," Logan says getting his attention, "I found this note on my desk." As he says so, Logan bends down to the fallen piece of paper and handing it to Gibbs.

"Your enemies are closer than you think, signed your worst nightmare," Gibbs reads aloud. He then turns to Logan.

"Anyone you know who might do this?" Gibbs asks as he takes out a labeled evidence bag and puts the note in.

"I know a couple," Logan replied back.

"Anything missing, Logan?" Gibbs asks.

"Well," Logan starts, walking over to his still open closet, "some of Camille's clothes are missing." Gibbs shoots Logan a questioning and awkward look. For the boy's age, Gibbs was surprised those words came out of Logan's mouth.

"It's…only for emergency…purposes," Logan awkwardly says back. He certainly didn't expect _this _subject to be brought up with a government agent.

"Ok, for now let's call it a night and we'll continue tomorrow," Jethro starts as he exits the room with Logan following, "We booked a hotel and we'll stay there with you two under surveillance."

"Ok then…Kendall!" Logan yells as he met Kendall's eye view. As Kendall stows away his phone, Logan jogs over to him.

"Where were you?"

"I was calling my mom…about the situation," Kendall says not meeting Logan's gaze.

"Well, the elderly officer said we'll be staying at a hotel and will be leaving soon."

"Sure," was all Kendall could say. I mean, yes he was happy that they were getting some help in finding their girls, but he did need some time to settle, you know, think things through. Everything seems to be just coming at him like a storm. Plus, a comfortable bed sounds good right about now.

"Don't worry, dude," Logan comforts putting a hand on the blond's shoulder, "we'll find them sooner than you'll think." Kendall nods and Logan leans against the door post Kendall following suit with the other side. As the two boys were talking, Gibbs and McGee were watching afar off from the kitchen entrance.

"McGee, would you hand me the car keys? I'll start it this time," Gibbs says as he stretches out his hand. Tim clumsily searches his pants pockets and soon hands the keys over. As soon as the keys are in his hands Gibbs takes off through the back door. McGee stays put as his boss goes off, staring at the two worried and saddened teens with interest. He flattened his lips, as he saw Logan plant a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Watching this felt almost like the time he helped his sister…

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Back at NCIS, Katie managed to calm down and is resting in Carlos's arms, her head against his shoulder. They just recently had a take-out dinner and James insisted on Katie getting some rest after _that _hectic day. She at first resisted, but finally gave in and here she was five minutes later. It was about 10:30 pm, and Tony and Ziva were soon going to call it a night, despite not really doing anything that day except getting much needed rest. Just like Katie, Ziva was out like a light; Dinozzo was reading a magazine covered by a hard cover file; and Carlos and James are absently looking around their new environment. James's eye soon catches the peeking front page of the magazine in Dinozzo's hands and it immediately sparks his interest.

"Is that Kim Kardashian?" James asks pointing to the brunette female picture that was barely showing. Tony lowers the magazine not leaving James's gaze.

"What Kardashian?" Tony asks failing to try to hide the fact that James indeed did see her on the cover.

"The one right…" James starts slowly getting up and trying to get the magazine. Tony abruptly closes his file and holds up his right hand.

"Ah, ah! This magazine is too…inappropriate for your age little man."

"Excuse me? I'm indeed _not _too young. I'm sixteen," James chuckles in his 'don't be silly' voice.

"Oh…really?" Tony asks back in a fake interested voice.

"Yeah." James seriously says as he looms over Tony's desk trying to even take the slightest peek. And I'll tell ya right now his neck is starting to hurt from trying to crane his neck all the way there.

"Still too bad," Tony says with a fake smile. James gives him a stern look. James knows he hasn't taken one look at a woman magazine, but he's sixteen. Gotta start somewhere, right?

"Why?" James half whines, "There has got to be _some_ reason with you adults," James finishes as he slumps back in his chair.

"Oh, is that so? My reason is…" Tony pauses as he takes in the stares from Carlos and the amusing look from James saying 'I'm waiting', "…is that you're not good enough for it." After saying that, Tony mentally slaps himself. 'Not good enough for it? Really, Anthony' Tony thinks to himself. He could just imagine Gibbs slapping him right then for a response that stupid.

"Ha! Not good enough? I'd have you know I am the _best _looking guy in my school. If anything I should be good enough for everything," James states flicking his jacket proudly.

"It's true," Carlos adds jumping into the conversation, "Well…not about the 'good enough for everything' part."

Truth be told, James and Carlos were bored out of their minds! They needed to do something or they could easily act like they're dead.

"I could easily beat you in _that _competition. All the ladies love me," Tony smugly says while putting his hands behind him like you would on the beach, "Since you claim to be one of the best looking guys here…prove it."

"Wait…don't…"

"_I_," James starts as Carlos groans. 'Nobody listens to me now a days' Carlos thought to himself, "have a lucky comb," James finishes taking out his comb from his back pocket and running it through his hair. Tony went straight from laughing to be silent and is now staring at the piece of plastic with interest.

As James continues "proudly" combing through his auburn locks, Carlos rolls his chair over to Ziva's desk to where his chair was right next to hers. He manages not to wake Katie since she was curled up in Carlos's chest. He repeatedly taps Agent David's left arm while whispering her name. After like the twelfth time, Ziva starts acting up.

"Something wrong, Mr. Garcia?" she asks while rubbing her eyes with her right hand.

"No, but…does your partner act like that all the time?" Carlos softly answers and asks gesturing to the two now bickering males. Ziva just blankly stares at them as Carlos is.

"Most of the time, yes," Ziva responds smirking while leaning back in her chair, clearly entertained by them. "Do you know what they're fighting about?" Ziva asks again trying to get close enough to the Latino's ear so Katie wouldn't wake up and so they wouldn't hear her. Pfft, like they would anyway within their argument.

"James was _showing off _his comb and well…things got out of hand. If you knew James like I do, I'd think it's because he doesn't want your partner to touch the comb. He never lets _anyone_ touch it. I'm mean, I have no idea what is it with James and his stupid comb," Carlos scoffs.

"And you're asking me about _my _partner? What about _your _friend? Does he need…_I don't know _help or something?" Ziva questions, both of them not taking their eyes off of James or Tony.

"Ok…you have a point. _But _before we even shoot off anymore questions, let's just agree that both of them are weird in their own way."

"Deal," Ziva agrees. After pausing for a moment, Ziva talks again. She was actually getting comfortable talking with the Latino. Plus, she could take this as an unofficial interrogation.

"So, how is your friend like?" Ziva asks this time turning to Carlos. Carlos does the same as he answers back.

"He is…sort of you know…stuck up sometimes. But once you get pass that wall, you can see the humble side of James. And not to be judgmental, but he looks like the type you'd go for," Carlos says raising his eye brows up and down. Ziva playfully huffs through her nose and rolls her eyes.

"Please, if James is anything like my partner Tony he'll never be my type. No offense."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind," Carlos chuckles, "So, now that _that _was established, how is Tony like?"

"Well…let's describe him as Mr. One Night Stand," Ziva says with a shrug of her shoulders. Carlos in response gives Ziva a shocked look.

"_Him…_a Mr. One Night Stand?"

"What did you say about me?" Both Tony and James said simultaneously freezing in their spots and looking at them. The sudden sentence made Carlos jerk a bit, even Ziva did. Carlos and Ziva, soon enough, broke out into smiles as they stared at Tony and James's slightly angered faces. The awkward tension was broken by Tony's desk phone ringing. Before picking it up, Tony glares at Ziva while she gives him a sarcastic smile.

"Dinozzo's desk," Tony greets, "Yes boss…ok, will do." Tony then puts a hand over the mouth piece of the phone.

"Gibbs is asking if you guys want to chat later," Tony says gesturing to James and Carlos. They look at each other before James speaks.

"Tell him 'yes'," James says back while Carlos frantically nods his head.

"They say 'yes'," Tony continues, "ok, bye." And Tony ends the call.

"Ok!" Tony says in his 'authorative' voice, "Gibbs says they'll Skype us in fifteen minutes. All in favor of using Ziva's computer say 'aye'."

"Tony!" Ziva complains. She then jerkily gestures to Katie who was now slowly waking up because of the noise. Ziva then gets up from her desk, brushes past James, and slaps the back of his head.

"Didn't think you'll not get those when Gibbs was gone, did you?" Ziva smugly asks while sitting back in her seat.

"Carlos?" Katie groggily asks, "Where's Kendall?"

"He's still back in Minnesota," Carlos answers while helping Katie get into a sitting position, "But we're gonna call him shortly, ok?"

"Ok," Katie sighs. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Katie misses Kendall. But what can she do? She is still trying to understand that she needs to stay here, and be safe for her brother. One would think that the only reason she hasn't run off yet to her brother is because Kendall told her to stay there, and she wouldn't want to object to Kendall's decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

'**~ Chapter 4: Video Chat ~'**

Now 9:35 pm at the cold state of Minnesota, everyone is preparing for bed. Before leaving the house, Kendall and Logan packed a backpack of stuff from each of their rooms, including James and Carlos. Kendall was in charge of Katie and Carlos's so he packed for both of them two sets of clothes, Carlos's helmet and other necessities of his. For Katie, he took her necessities, her favorite stuffed animal, and her diary. Katie didn't know Kendall knew where she hid it, but she was bound to find that out sooner or later. Kendall for himself took out some family and friend pictures from their frames, his necessities, and a pen and notebook incase he found something and needed to remember.

Logan did the same with James taking their sets of clothes, James's favorite purple bandana, and one can of Cuda spray. For himself, he too got some necessities, and taking Kendall's wise decision into consideration, got a notebook and pen. And already having ordered room service for dinner, Kendall and Logan were resting on separate beds, Jethro was out getting coffee for him and McGee, and McGee was setting up the video chat.

**A/N: Oh, and concerning the rooms, they are in two rooms Gibbs and Logan and McGee and Kendall. They have one of those rooms that are connected by a door. Logan is here because obviously Gibbs isn't there to watch him.**

"Ok, everything is set up. You guys want to come here?" McGee asks and the two boys slide off the beds and stand next to McGee, one on each side. Kendall and Logan furrow their eye brows at the computer screen.

"Who is…hotguy777?" Logan asks awkwardly.

"Oh, don't get me started, but it's my…partner Agent Dinozzo."

"So, I'm assuming he thinks he is 'a looker', am I right?" Kendall asks chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, but I don't really care," McGee responds chuckling a bit too.

"I second that," Logan chimes in. As they laugh amongst themselves, the video chat is connected and Tony's face appears on the screen.

"Hey probie, what are you laughing about?" The three of them abruptly stops laughing as he finishes his statement.

"N-nothing," Logan and Tim says simultaneously. Kendall shakes his head and rolls his eyes at them. 'They are terrible at lies' Kendall scoffs in his mind. After saying that, Logan and McGee look at each other in shock.

"Aw, McGee, did you finally find your long lost twin?" Tony says in his pity voice. McGee then shoots Tony an 'are you serious' look.

"No, Tony, I didn't find my 'long lost twin'. No offense, Logan," McGee replied flatly.

"None taken," Logan says back.

In the background on Tony's side, James and Carlos are peeking over the wall behind Tony's desk. Without looking away, Kendall repeatedly taps Logan. It immediately gets Logan's attention and he looks to Kendall. Kendall moves his head beside Logan's and points to James and Carlos. A smirk formed on Logan's face as Kendall nods his head.

"You wanna know a secret? I wish someone would just smack him upside the head," McGee whispers to Kendall who just snickers.

"I heard that, probie, and too bad because he isn't here. Ha!" Tony's says mockingly. Logan then waves his hand behind McGee and Kendall gestures a smacking motion, points to McGee's head, and then points to Tony. Carlos then nods rapidly, this soon gets Tim's attention and he then cocks his head to the right in curiosity. He swiftly looks at Kendall and Logan, who both pointed to the screen. At NCIS, two hands reached over the thin wall and suddenly swat upward effectively slapping Dinozzo's head. Tony jerked a bit as if Gibbs did it. As Dinozzo is frozen in his spot McGee, Kendall, and Logan laugh and high-five each other.

"Hey!" Tony yells seeing them high-fiving. He suddenly perks his head up and turns around to see James and Carlos drop down to the ground. Tony softly growls as he gets out of his chair and looks over the wall and sees James and Carlos fist-bump each other. After briefly narrowing his eyes at them, Tony plops down in his chair pouting with his arms crossed like a little kid. At McGee's side, Jethro walks in coffees at hand. He glances at the computer screen and then walks towards the nightstand.

"Something wrong, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks as he set the coffee tray down. Tony's eyes widen as he awkwardly get back into a proper sitting position.

"No, boss," Tony rushed out. Tim the whole time still had that 'victory' smile on his face.

"Very smooth, Tony," McGee said. Now it was _his _turn to smirk. Tony just narrowed his eyes at McGee. He _really _wanted to smack that smirk off McGee's face right now. 'But' Tony thought his shoulders slumping, 'I guess I now know what it means to get a taste of my own medicine.' Kendall soon breaks the silence.

"Hey Mr. Dinozzo, could I speak to my sister?"

"Yes, of course," Tony pauses as he looks over his computer and calls Katie over, and soon she comes on the screen.

"Hey Kendall!" Katie exclaims.

"Hey Katie bug," Kendall greets as he takes McGee's spot in the chair. McGee strolls back to the nightstand getting his coffee and sits on the bed to the left, watching the exchange. Logan sticks by Kendall's side kneeling down so he was the same height…and so he could be in a more comfortable position. Katie then motions James and Carlos over and they now appear on the screen.

"Hey buddy!" James greets, "how is it back in Minnesota?"

"Still its cold usual self," Logan answers, "Oh, by the way, we packed a backpack for you from back at the house." Logan says showing him the backpack.

"Yeah, same thing for you, Carlitos," Kendall adds.

"What about me?" Katie jumps in. Kendall just sent a 'duh' smile.

"How could I forget about yours?" Kendall asks, "Oh, and I got your diary," Kendall finishes getting the backpack and holding it up waving it slightly.

"How did you know where it was?! I had it in that hiding spot for a _year, _and you didn't do anything about it?" Katie gasps freaking out a bit.

"Katie, I'm older now. I'm seventeen, I don't go through my sister's diaries anymore," Kendall chuckled. Well, that seemed to calm down Katie's nerves.

"Well," Kendall sighed, "I'll let you go. It's getting late here and more so over there since you're an hour ahead of us." Logan says yawning afterwards.

"Yeah," Carlos says yawing too, "ok then. I'll see you guys later."

"I love you, baby sis," Kendall says.

"I love you, too big brother," Katie says back smiling. Kendall then blew a kiss to the screen and Katie fake catches it and put it in her pocket. Logan then calls over Timothy while James does the same with Dinozzo. James and Carlos go back to their chairs and Kendall and Logan go to their respective rooms; Logan following Gibbs into theirs.

"Well here we are again, probie. So, how is Minnesota? I bet you're freezing your fingers off, am I right?" Tony jokes, a smugly smile showing.

"Ooh!" Tony interjected, "Is it like the time you took a trip to Canada? Ha! You couldn't feel anything for the _whole day_!"

"No, Tony, it is not as bad as that time." McGee replied, "Well, I have to go. Say 'hi' to Ziva for me."

"Ok, bye," And McGee ended the call and turned off the computer. He sighs as he gets up and goes to the restroom and looks at himself in the mirror. As he splashes water on his face, Kendall is lying in his bed just staring at the ceiling. A lot was going through the boy's mind. He was still trying to cope with everything that was going on in the world around him. He just hoped this wouldn't take long, but Kendall knows things take time.

McGee soon comes back out and plops down on his own bed. He rolls over towards the middle and turns off the lamp on the nightstand and turns to the opposite side not facing Kendall. Kendall tumbles to his right, his back also to McGee. He stared out the window, his eyes locked in the moon. Damn it! He still can't cope with this…problem or thing or whatever! Kendall thought his life was a mess! He had his house broken into, his sister is frightened, his mom is sick and he can't get to her, Jo and Camille are missing, the police are involved, and now he knows someone is out there to get them. 'How can my life get any worse?' Kendall whines mentally. Kendall is known for keeping his cool during times like this, but all of this combined is not really gonna help him keep that, will it? Kendall soon was met with an endless and restless night…


	5. Chapter 5

'**~ Chapter 5: Wake Up! ~'**

On the other side of the door, Logan and Gibbs were doing to same thing, getting ready for bed. Logan was brushing his teeth as Gibbs was checking if his gun was loaded just in case. As Gibbs puts his gun away, Logan comes out and sighs a sigh of relief as he lies down on his bed. His bed is the closest to the door while Gibbs' one is towards the window. Gibbs takes off his shoes as Logan is pretending to sleep. He really wished he could _actually _sleep right now, but he still hasn't looked at the iPhone yet. He was determined to look at that device no matter what, police or not. Gibbs then turns off the lamp light. He glances at Logan for a moment before lying down himself and drifting off to sleep.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

In the Dinozzo apartment are Tony and James. At NCIS, they or Katie decided she wanted to be with Carlos tonight so…no one wanted to object to a little girl's decision. The two just strode into the room. As Tony locks the door, James slowly walks in looking around the fairly small apartment.

"Nice place," James comments as he looks at the shelves hanging in the living room.

"Thanks. Now, you can sleep in my bed and I can take a blow up bed and…"

"No, you don't have too. I don't mind taking the couch," James interrupts letting himself fall onto the couch.

"You sure? 'Cause _I've _done a couch and my back hurt the next morning," Tony explains rubbing his back.

"I'm sure. I've done a couch too, and I turned out fine." Tony mentally groaned. 'What is it with teens and being stubborn?'

"Ok then, suit yourself. I'll go get a blanket," Tony says already walking to a closet. Not much later after digging through his closet, Tony returns carrying a light brown colored covers.

"Thanks," James says spreading the blanket out.

"No problem, and if anything just yell," Tony instructs, knwoingly looking at James.

"Got it, night."

"Good night, James." And with that, Tony and James slowly drifted to sleep.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Ziva was holding Katie's hand as they walked into her house. Carlos assisted her in locking the door as Katie and Ziva continued to venture into the unfamiliar house. Carlos jogged down the hallway that Ziva and Katie went hoping to catch up. I'm telling you that lock was just…a stubborn old thing until Carlos forced it shut.

"Ok, here you go guys. You can get the guest room," Ziva says gesturing to said room. Katie immediately jumped down on the bed and sighed in pleasure, like one would after a perfect day. As soon as Carlos got a glimpse at the sight, he chuckled.

"Typical Katie thing," he told a confused looking Ziva; she then 'oh'ed in realization.

"Ok Katie," Carlos laughed, "you can have the bed."

"And Carlos, I can put you in another room," Ziva said pointing out into the hallway.

"Actually, would you happen to have like a…blow-up bed so I could sleep here? I'm sure Katie would like that."

"Sure, I'll go and get one." Sure enough, Ziva came back with a blow-up bed and started working on it. Katie too got out of her previous position and was now sitting upright, her back slouching in depression. This was something definitely new to her. Not that she hasn't seen police before, but this time she_ and_ the guys were the victims. I mean, sleeping in a different home when investigating a crime concerning them, isn't really a time to kick back and relax and imagine that his was all just a dream or an illusion. Carlos sighs knowing that Katie only did that position when she was down. He moved his way next to Katie taking her into a one-arm embrace.

"Ok," Ziva says grunting a bit from getting up from the ground, "here you go Carlos. Is there anything else I could do?" Ziva asks standing at the room's entrance.

"We're good, thank you," Carlos thanked briefly looking Ziva's way and Ziva nods in response. She then closes the door to where there was a slight crack, obviously not closing it fully. Ziva though stays close to the door, her face turned in its direction.

"Carlos?" Katie starts as Carlos turns to face her, "Do you know when Kendall and Logan will be back?"

"I don't know, Katie. I hope it would be soon. But you know what?" Carlos says trying to change the mood.

"What?" Katie asks back looking up at Carlos.

"I bet Kendall would be proud of you for being a _very _brave girl," He responds shaking her a bit. Katie softly chuckles at the compliment while shyly looking down before glancing back at Carlos.

"And I mean it. Why don't sometime tomorrow, we'll call him. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great…thanks Carlos," Katie says hugging him. Carlos too turned his one-arm hug to a full embrace.

Keeping her breath steady, Ziva looks downward in sadness. She wished she had the same relationship with her siblings. This conversation she just heard seemed to have turned something on inside of Agent David. She hasn't felt this way in a long while…

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

An hour later, which was ten minutes till midnight, Logan's eyes struggle to open. He turned his head towards Gibbs who was sound asleep. Logan slowly creeps out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping officer. Successfully getting out of bed, Logan then makes his way over to the door that leads to the hallway. He cautiously opens it, thankful that the door doesn't squeak like at Kendall's house. After what felt like fifteen minutes, Logan finally got out to the hallway with no interruptions. As he closed the door, it had a slight thump to it. After a moment he peeped open one of his eyes and slowly relaxed, seeing and hoping that he didn't disturb anyone. He then continued his way out until he reached outside the lobby.

Luckily, the man at the desk is sleeping so he sneaks past him and gets outside, the fresh cold air colliding with his face. He fully makes it outside, and just stands there. He watches cars drive by still amazed at how cars canbe driving at this hour. He dismisses the thought and slides down the wall with his back against it. He looks everywhere, making sure no one was watching him and he takes out the iPhone. He turns on the phone and the lock screen had a picture if a butcher knife with blood dripping down with a drop in mid-air. Man, did that make Logan's skin jump.

He then nervously slid the lock screen down and it shows a video, like a totally black screen with a play button in the center. With his finger still trembling from the picture, Logan manages to press the 'play' button. A darken figure appears on the screen with a cement-like wall background. His voice of course was disguised to a very dark voice, almost like it was demonic.

"Hello Logan," the figure greeted, "I see you've found the phone. Bet I got you on that picture didn't I? Wish I was there to see the look on your face. Anyway, I didn't think you'd be _that _smart and actually find the damn thing. Although, if you decide to cooperate with me, I will give you the address as to where the girls are. Text me back on this phone only. If you say anything about this to _anyone…_you'll never see the girls _again._"

Logan's heart pounded harder than before he watched it. Desperately wanting the girls back, he found the blocked number and texted an 'ok', and two minutes later got a reply.

_**From the figure: **_

_**Good choice, now come tomorrow night around this time at midnight at the back of the restaurant across the hospital. No longer than five minutes, and you'll, guaranteed, get the girls alive. No police, no friends, no tricks…or the deal is off.**_

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

A soft thump was heard in the room next door. Kendall shoots his eyes open at the sudden sound. His heart started pounding as he lied still on his bed, slightly grasping the covers. He then sort of relaxed when he heard faint whimper outside his door. He could easily recognize it as Logan's. He swiftly but quietly gets out of bed and was out the door. He looks back and forth through the hallway finding no one there.

He then traveled to the lobby and he looks around again. 'Well, that's great' Kendall thinks 'the bell man's asleep.' Kendall then narrows his eyes, seeing a figure outside. Tilting his head, Kendall went towards the figure. He opened the front doors and sees it's Logan. He calmly walks over to Logan leaning against the wall Logan is leaning on, standing to his right.

"Hey buddy…are you ok?" Kendall asks trying to get Logan's gaze. Logan keeps his head down to his feet. Should Logan tell him? I mean _his _girlfriend is also involved so he should have a 'say' in it, right? Meanwhile in Kendall's mind he was bickering with himself. 'Stupid Kendall! Of course he's not ok!' He himself is not even feeling alright.

"I'm sorry about that, dude. I know it was a stupid question," Kendall mutters.

"It's ok, Kendall. You were only trying to help," Logan says back.

"But _really, _Logan is something bothering you?" 'Ugh! There's that conflict again!' Logan screams in his head. He really, _really _wants to tell Kendall, but he'll save it for later. He doesn't want to worry Kendall more than he is now 'cause Kendall is definitely in 'over-protective' mode.

"Beside the fact that the girls might be in danger, then no," Logan lies.

"We'll find them soon," Kendall says finally meeting Logan's gaze. 'Oh, you have no idea' Logan thinks to himself. He just hopes that his requirements from the…figure wouldn't be too risky.

Logan's eyes held confusion, helplessness…something Kendall hated to see. But through all these circumstances, sometimes his friend wondered how he could 'keep his cool' through the chaos.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

The next morning, McGee was the first one up. His eyes widen seeing Kendall not in his bed. He immediately shoots up out of bed, stumbling a bit. Catching his breath a bit, McGee leans on his bed for support. He then dashes out the door looking for any sign that the blond might be there. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he makes his way down to the lobby. All he sees there is the desk man on his flip phone.

"Sir, have you seen a blond teenage boy around here?" He desperately asks. The man gives him a weird look. McGee's voice sounded as though he lost a couple thousand dollars or something.

"No…" the man slurred, "I'm sorry I haven't seen a blond boy. Maybe you should ask those guys outside." He says pointing in their direction.

"They were sleeping there when I woke up, maybe they know."

"Thanks," Tim thanks quickly. Before the man could say 'you're welcome', he was out the door. He blasts through the door and he looks around and his eyes stop at the two males' direction. McGee's shoulders slump down in relief seeing it was Kendall _and_ Logan. But…why would they be out here? The sight that greeted him was Kendall wrapping his arms around Logan –as of keeping him warm- along with his jacket. Both Kendall and Logan's knees were cuddled close to their chest, clamping together trying to keep the heat in. Surprisingly, none of them were shaking; they just lied still actually looking comfortable.

Just then, Logan moves and whimpers softly catching McGee's attention. He just stared curiously as Logan continued whimpering. He didn't seem to bother Kendall, but it looked like something was bothering him. McGee then slowly crouches down.

"Logan?" He gently asks. "Logan?" He calls out again.

Back in Logan's thoughts, he was actually having a nightmare. Logan would say it was probably a horrible vision…

**A/N: My heart was racing just reading this over! Stay tuned for the next chapter…how am I doing on this? Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

'**~ CHAPTER 6: Yelling Doesn't Solve Anything ~'**

_**Logan was in a black area, like nothing and I mean **__**nothing **__**was there. All of a sudden Camille and Jo appear in his view shackled with chains against…again nothing. They were yanking on the chains furiously panting heavily. **_

"_**Camille! Jo!" He yelled as loud as his lungs would let him. The scream caught both girls attention.**_

"_**Logan!" Both girls yelled back in unison. Locking eyes with Logan, the girls continued to tug at the chains desperately. Out of nowhere, an invisible figure grabs Jo leaving her screams in echoes. For a moment, Logan and Camille became silent gazing where Jo once stood helpless. They then quickly look back at each other, tears stinging in each of their eyes. **_

"_**No, no, no, Camille! I can't lose you!" Logan bellowed. He tried to move but it was like his feet were glued to the ground. **_

"_**Logan!" Camille called out, "Help me!" the pained sound of his girlfriend was enough to send Logan into a panic attack. He tried reaching out but his wrists somehow now had the same shackles as Camille. **_

"_**Logan!" Camille yelled one last time before being taken by another dark and invisible figure. **_

"No!" Logan suddenly cried out in reality his eyes still shut. It definitely sent McGee back a bit as well as Kendall. If he wasn't awake yesterday he was now.

"Logan?" Kendall worriedly asked seeing that Logan was visibly shaking.

"Logan, come on you gotta wake up," Kendall continued shaking his right shoulder gently. Now it was Kendall's turn to go into panic mode.

"Logan! Please wake up!" Kendall begged tears threatening to fall as he was now shaking Logan furiously. McGee was frozen in horrification seeing that the brunette was trapped…in his own nightmare…

"Call an ambulance," Kendall ordered McGee. Usually Kendall would be shocked at the action he just took, but right now he didn't really care. McGee did as he was told and as he does Gibbs comes walking out…

"What the h*ll, McGee?!" Gibbs asked…more like yelled but still.

"Hold on, boss I have t- hello?" McGee asks through the line. He shoots Gibbs an apologetic look as he walks off a ways. Gibbs's next action was kneeling down next to Kendall, who was still trying to wake up Logan. Suddenly Logan's body stopped shaking and fell limp. Logan's head leaned forward as if he was sleeping; this only made Kendall freak out even more! Luckily, the ambulance had arrived and Kendall was forced out of the way. Kendall went stumbling back almost losing his balance. Kendall stays in his spot as he watches Logan being out on a gurney and put into an ambulance.

"Logan…" Kendall whispered to no one in particular, "what happened to you…?"

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

At the hospital, McGee, Gibbs, and especially Kendall were waiting impatiently in the waiting room. Kendall tried to get his mind off of things but questions were shooting him at each and every direction. What happened with Logan last night? Will he be ok? What about James, Carlos, and Katie? What about his mom? How is her condition? Ugh! He just feels like pulling his hair out! He needs some air. Without saying anything, Kendall walks out of the waiting room and goes towards the front doors.

"I'll follow him, boss," McGee shamefully says as he follows a good distance away. Gibbs sighs leaning back in his plastic, uncomfortable chair. He can take this. He is Leroy Jethro Gibbs! He is the lion that can't be tamed…unless there are a few possible tweaks made…

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Kendall slides by anyone in his way keeping his head down. He then, shortly, storms through the front doors, pushing them both open. He finds a big oak tree and leaning against it in exhaustion. He was shaking a bit from the cold, but he insisted he was fine to Dr. Jacob. But then again he was now slowly re-thinking about his decision. He pulls out his phone and dials James's phone. He patiently waits for James to pick up, and soon enough he was greeted by James cheery voice.

"_Hey Kendall! How are ya feeling?"_ 'I'm actually feeling like cr*p, thanks for asking' Kendall thinks to himself.

"I've been better," Kendall sighs. Kendall mentally curses himself for doing it. He's not really in the mood for receiving his friends' pity.

"_What do you mean? What happened? Are you ok?"_ James's questions just fly through his ears. He could have sworn it was giving him a headache.

"Logan all of a sudden started shaking last night while sleeping. I think…he and I talked outside of our hotel or something, and he was _somehow _knocked out and right now we're at the hospital."

"_What?!"_ James yelled so loud through the phone, that Kendall pulled the phone away from his ear.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

At NCIS, everyone was at work and the sudden high-pitched scream from James made Carlos jump. He shot James a 'what the heck was that' look as he made his way closer to James. James and Carlos were currently alone in the elevator coming back up from the eatery at the first floor.

"_Please don't freak out. I'm begging you! I've taken in enough of panic for __one __day," _Kendall pleads. James sighs knowing what he meant. This has been putting extra pressure on the guys and Katie recently and is not sure how much more they can take. But it definitely seems to be taking its toll on Kendall.

"Ok, sorry dude," James apologized.

"_It's fine, James," _Kendall responded,_ "How's Katie?" _

"She's great. The other agents are giving her a tour around the building right now."

"_Good," _Kendall breathed in relief. There was a small amount of silence before Kendall spoke.

"_James…are you alone? I need to…tell you something." _Wow…James was taken aback by that question. He looked at Carlos who nodded and pressed a button in the elevator causing the lights to dim and stop the elevator. Luckily, it was one of the things Carlos learned while hanging around the building so much.

"Yeah, what is it buddy?"

"_I…I don't know how much longer I can take. Whoever has Jo and Camille is pushing my buttons. And d*mn it James…I want to murder him right now." _Kendall said through clenched teeth.

"No offense Kendall, but didn't it even occur to you that _I _too want to rip him to shreds right now, too?" James asks annoyed, not at Kendall though, but like the entire situation. Whoever this must be must have a _huge _grudge on them.

"_Yes, James I have, but I wanna try and find this guy myself. I can't have anymore of you guys hurt, emotionally __or__ physically."_

"Kendall, you can't go and face him alone. We're family we'll get through this together. You can't protect everyone alone," James argues back. These are the times James _wished _Kendall wasn't so stubborn like a mule.

"_Yes__, I can. There has got to be only one guy right. So it's one on one. And I know Logan saw something I didn't, so after getting it from him I'm going after him."_

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

"_Kendall, you can't keep doing this. You're only gonna hurt yourself! Plus, that information may not be useful…at all!" James objects. _Kendall was raged hearing the words come out of his own best friend's mouth.

"I don't care!" Kendall yells back, "I'm gonna track down this bastard and kill him myself!" And with that, Kendall jabs the 'end' button with his pointer finger. 'How _dare _James question my decision?!' Kendall furies in his mind 'I am seventeen going on eighteen soon; I can make my own decisions thank you very much.'

What Kendall didn't know though was that McGee was watching the whole thing. McGee was debating in his mind if he should just storm out there and try to calm the raging blond. But another side said to just wait and watch, which McGee thought it was a stupid idea but he seemed to be doing just that. He involuntarily winced seeing Kendall then punching the tree trunk which he was once leaning on causing some of the resting snow on the tree's slightly thin branches to fall on his hair. He then just…stopped.

He was facing the stump holding himself up, his arms outstretched to the tree with his head hanging downward. From what Tim is seeing, it seemed that Kendall all of a sudden went from angry to depressed. Still hanging his head, Kendall sat up against the tree trunk both of his knees bent upward with his arms resting on top. Kendall tossed his phone to the side in the snow in frustration. With everything going on he couldn't care less about his phone right now. After a bit, McGee slowly walks towards the blond making sure that he wasn't going to suddenly lash out at him. Seeing that his coast was clear, he sat down Indian style to Kendall's right, the small amount of snow dampening his pants. McGee wasn't sure to take this as a good sign or not since Kendall didn't even acknowledge McGee's presence.

"I know how it feels like," Tim suddenly says gaining Kendall's attention. His face is still blank of emotion with a hint of anger, being that his bushy eye brows and lips are in a flat line and his eyes showing signs of betrayal.

"How would you know?" Kendall asks back, "You're a policeman, I'm sure you have enough protection concerning your loved ones."

"I'm actually a secret agent, but you know sometimes that really isn't the case for some people," McGee sighs slightly looking downward.

"What do you mean?" Kendall questions his curiosity replacing his anger.

"There was…this one incident where my younger sister came to me concerning one of our cases," McGee starts, something like a story teller. Just like a kid would do, Kendall adjusted his sitting position to where he too was sitting Indian style facing Agent Timothy.

"She came to my apartment claiming that she had murdered someone," McGee continues, "We did our little investigation and turned out she was drugged. I couldn't believe she was only sixteen at the time, but she proved to be strong through the whole case."

"No offense, but what was the lesson concerning that?" Kendall asks cocking his head to the right.

"My point or lesson was that no matter what problem or situation you might be in, whether it'd be big or small…you can't go through it alone. She came to me as a big brother, knowing I could help her. But you know, there will be sometimes you don't have to ask for help because I'm sure there would always be someone who is willing to have your back." As McGee finishes his encouraging speech, Kendall smiles genuinely at him. He's now sad though for realizing that he was just pushing his friends…his brothers…away. Kendall was now determined that the next chance he gets, he's gonna go straight for it and make it right.


	7. Chapter 7

'**~ CHAPTER 7: The Unknown ~'**

"Now, how would _you _my dear like to see our science lab?" Doctor Mallard asks Katie as they exit the autopsy room. Before the 'tour', Ducky helped in patching up some of Katie's major cuts.

"That sounds cool!" the eleven year old exclaims skipping to the elevator.

"Hey, easy on those cuts, Katie," Dr. Mallard cautions. Katie nods still smiling a small smile.

Ducky still chuckles heartedly at Katie's enthusiasm as he too makes his way to the elevator. As soon as they reach the lab, they are immediately greeted by the cheerful goth known as Abby Scuto.

"Hey Ducky! Who's this little cutie?" Abby asks bending down to look at Katie in the eyes.

"This is Katie; Katie this is Miss Abby Scuto," Ducky introduces as he gestures back at forth.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Scuto," Katie says staring shyly back at Abby.

"Oh, that's so sweet! But please…call me 'Abby'," Abby replies smiling brightly down at Katie.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

James sighs as he glances down at the phone. Why couldn't Kendall just understand? Carlos then presses the button again, also now feeling depressed. Not much later, they get off the elevator. As they stroll into their floor, James and Carlos plaster fake smiles, hoping that no one would notice that something was wrong.

"Hey! James!" Tony calls out and they make their way over.

"Hey Tony! What's up?"

"Just wondering what you think so far about the building," Tony says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, it is definitely good so far, uh…unlike Katie who got the 'unlimited' tour. By the way, thanks for that and everything," Carlos chuckles.

"Don't mention it," Tony says, waving his hand in a dismissing motion.

"You know, I wonder how she's liking this tour," James wonders giving Carlos an inquiring look.

"Let's just say," Katie says from behind, gaining James, Carlos, and Tony's attention, "it…is…awesome!" Katie finishes jogging towards the guys standing between James and Carlos. Carlos then wraps an arm around Katie.

"I got to see my _first _science lab!"

"Well," Carlos starts, "if the tour is over maybe we could call Kendall if you'd like."

"Sure!" Katie exclaims in response. Carlos then grabs his phone from his jean's pocket and dials Kendall's number. Just because Kendall was angry not more than two minutes ago, doesn't mean he won't be happy to talk to his sister, right?

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

A vibrating sound rang through the quiet parking lot at the hospital. He looked around the parking lot sneakily making sure the coast was clear. An unknown person walks up to Kendall's phone in which he left in the thin layer of snow, his footsteps echoing in each step he took. He picks it up grinning when he saw that it was Carlos, and he presses the 'answer' button. Surprisingly, Carlos speaks first.

"_Hey Kendall, are you available to talk?" _Carlos's cheery voice rang through the person's ears making him smile smugly. Before answering the call the person had something like a headset and a microphone up to its lips and he turned it on, making his voice disguisable 'on the go'.

"Hello Carlos, sorry Kendall couldn't come to the phone right now, but I don't mind passing on the message." The person couldn't help but smile wider as he heard Carlos gasp on the other end of the line.

"_Who are you and __why__ do you have Kendall's phone? Where is he?" _

"No fret, Carlos," the person chuckles, "he's fine right now. I just thought I'd be a good friend and help him pass a message. Tell James I said 'hi'." And with that the person, satisfied, ended the call, carefully putting the phone back in its original spot on the ground. The person's ear soon perk up at the sound of the hospital's front doors opening, and immediately scampers off into the wooden area.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

'What was that?' was all Carlos could think right now. What became a friendly call became a heart-stopping moment for Carlos. For all he knew it was most likely possible that was the person who broke into Kendall's house.

"What happened, Carlos?" Katie innocently asked. Seeing her face had worry, Carlos couldn't just tell her the fact that someone _else _had his phone. She was already burdened with the fact that her house was broken into and was a victim to a break-in. This information could easily send someone into a panic, so he shouldn't burden her with anymore right?

"It was a voicemail," Carlos lied, "Besides, Katie; they must be busy over there. We could try later if you want?"

"Sure, Carlos, and thanks for the effort."

"No problem, Katie Kat." Carlos though couldn't get this weird feeling that something was indeed wrong over there.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

McGee and Kendall appear on the scene and Kendall goes to where he left his phone while McGee stays near the door. Kendall coincidentally checked his call log by accident and saw Carlos's call in. 'Odd…I didn't take his call' Kendall thinks to himself, and he decides to call Carlos back.

"Hey Agent McGee, could I go outside one more time? I must have…missed a call," Kendall lightly chuckles. McGee furrows his eye brows, now thinking that this was probably just a teenage excuse. Tim mutters an 'ok' and they make their way _again _outside.

"Hey Carlos," Kendall greets uncertainly, "You called recently?"

"Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!" Carlos screams through the line causing Kendall to pull the phone away from his ear yet again. 'What is with screaming through the phone today?' Kendall thinks. 'It must be something important'.

"What…is it…Carlos?" Kendall asks choppily trying to compose himself from that…sudden action.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so _glad you're fine. Are you ok?" Ok, Kendall didn't expect that one. Despite Carlos not seeing him, Kendall furrowed his eye brows in confusion.

"What do you mean 'ok'? I'm perfectly fine beside the fact that Logan isn't awake yet," Kendall sarcastically replies.

"I'm serious, Kendall!" Carlos whines, "Someone else just answered you're phone and his voice was like really low. He didn't really mention anything about…whoever was there, but he sounded threatening."

"This must be getting you hyped up. But Carlitos, I'm fine and could you not sound so paranoid? You're starting to sound like Logan."

"I am _not _paranoid! Someone really answered your phone! Why can't you accept that?" Carlos argues.

"Ok, fine. Someone did _happen_ to pick up my phone. You happy?" Kendall scoffs. Maybe Kendall really isn't the only stubborn one of the group. Carlos just 'humph's in the phone before ending the call. Hearing just statics on the other side, Kendall looks at his phone screen which was back at the 'home' screen. He shakes his head giving his phone a 'what the heck' look. Rolling his eyes, he puts the phone back in his pocket walking back into the hospital with McGee, who had a confused expression on his face.

"What was that about? You looked uneasy for a moment?" McGee asks Kendall as they walked back to the waiting room.

"One of my friends Carlos claimed that someone answered my phone just now, but…I'm not sure if I believe him." Kendall replies now rethinking of his attitude towards the panicked Latino.

"Well…maybe we could send your phone back to NCIS and check for fingerprints. We can collect some other fingerprints from some of your classmates and see if they match." McGee suggests.

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Kendall agrees as they approach Gibbs and another man in which Kendall assumed was Logan's doctor.

"How is he?" Kendall asks in anticipation. Seeing that this happened like two hours ago, I'm sure that _someone _would _sometime_ want to know something.

"He only woke up once through a panic attack. We calmed him down with some morphine and should be fine. But I'd recommend for him to stay just for the night for surveillance, and he should be released in the morning." The doctor answers. Kendall sighs nodding his head and planting his hands on his hips. 'Well, this is a good sign. At least he's not in a coma'.

"Ok…may I still see him though?" Kendall asks hoping maybe even pleading in his mind.

"Sure, he's in room 202. Remember to be as quiet as you can. We don't know what triggered the panic attack so be careful." Dr. Jacob cautions and Kendall gives a nod in response. He travels up the snail-like moving elevator tapping his foot impatiently the whole way. Once he reached the floor, Kendall sped walked soon finding said door and he walked in. He took a moment to look at Logan, watching him sleep…wondering…what he could have went through. Kendall could feel in his gut that Logan was hiding something, something that only one person couldn't hold in.

Before leaving the depressing hospital room, Kendall takes a picture of Logan in hopes of sometime sending it to James and Carlos since they couldn't be there. Kendall felt like breaking down just then, but he has to stay strong for Logan especially now through his hard times. As he stood in the doorway, he takes one more look at Logan silently praying he'll be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

'**~ CHAPTER 8: Interrogations Attached to Concerns ~'**

After leaving the hospital, Gibbs, Timothy, and Kendall go to their school and arrive around 3:30 pm. They stand on the sidewalk looking out at the school yard seeing only a few people outside. Kendall them motions for Agent Gibbs and McGee to follow him inside. Kendall knew the hockey team should be here as they always do after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays for practice. Just as Kendall thought, he spotted Wayne-Wayne on a bench watching the team play. He was intently watching each player's move, but Kendall didn't intend on keeping it that way. So, he strode over to Wayne-Wayne while keeping his face straight.

"What do you want?" Wayne-Wayne rudely asked as soon as he saw Kendall. Kendall just sent a glare his way as Gibbs and McGee walk up behind him not fazing Wayne-Wayne one bit.

"We were hoping you could answer a few questions for us," McGee answers for Kendall.

"Ooh! Is this a game of 'Q20'?" Wayne-Wayne asks sarcastically, "if it is I'm not playing."

"Wayne-Wayne this is serious! Someone broke into my house and took some things." Kendall insisted. He can be a pain in the butt sometimes.

"It's not me ok! Even though I _hate _his guts for taking me out of the season, I didn't touch his things. And I am actually happy to hear that. Congrats Kendall," the bad boy says patting Kendall's shoulder and walking off, leaving a stunned Kendall behind. He huffs angrily at Wayne-Wayne's attitude towards the matter. He felt like screaming 'How can you be so happy!' in his frickin little face. He then stomps up to him and blocks Wayne-Wayne's path.

"What now, Kendall? Someone broke into your house, so what?" Wayne-Wayne asks trying to get out of Kendall's way only to have Kendall block it again and again.

"This is serious! Logan is in the hospital because of it!" Kendall bellows making Wayne-Wayne freeze in his spot.

"You're lying, you're trying to break me," Wayne-Wayne claims pointing an accusing finger in Kendall's face. Kendall just grabs his phone, puts the picture he took on the screen, and shows him. Wayne-Wayne takes good look for five seconds before Kendall shoves the phone in his pocket, still huffing angrily.

"Those two men are police," Kendall says in a dangerously low voice meaning he meant business, "if I find out you were a part in this, you _will_ be hearing from me." As Kendall walked off towards the front door of the school the NCIS agents walk up to Wayne-Wayne.

"If you don't mind coming with us, we'd like to ask you a few more questions," McGee says taking one of his arms but not too tightly, and they put him in the car.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Instead of going outside, Kendall went to the hallways in search for his locker. In the middle of the search, Dak furrows his eye brows at the distressed blond and makes his way over.

**A/N: In case you don't know for this story, Dak is an acquaintance to the guys but is fonder of Kendall. They'd have small conversations but they're not close.**

"Kendall!" He calls out getting Kendall's attention. Kendall tries to hide his emotion, but failed to which brought up Dak's first question.

"What's wrong, Kendall?"

"Um…" Kendall starts scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "My house…has recently been broken into, and I'm trying to find out who it could be."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are there any leads on who it could be?" Dak asks leaning against a locker and crossing his arms casually.

"No, beside the fact that some things are missing, and someone picking my phone up when I was in the hospital. Carlos called me earlier today and said that someone answered my phone that was not me. We're hoping they could get some fingerprints off my phone when the police get the chance."

"Well, at least you got something to work with, you know?" Dak says trying to brighten the mood and Kendall nods smiling a bit at that.

"You're right, Dak. Say, is Jett here for practice today?" Kendall suddenly asks.

"No, he was out on vacation. He never said when he'd be back though."

"Oh, and don't take this as an offense, but would you mind answering some questions for them?" Kendall asked as gently as possible. Seeing that Dak wasn't really a threat, he didn't want to sound too accusing at Dak.

"Sure, I don't mind. That hockey game was a blur but I'll try."

"Thanks, Dak," Kendall says nodding and then going towards the car along with Dak.

"Hey, Agent Gibbs, this is Dak Zevon. He was at that game during practice and hopes he could help us," Kendall explains looking back and forth from Dak and Agent Gibbs.

"Yeah, but I'll have time for only a few. I'm filling in for our water guy today."

"Ok then," was Gibbs's answer. And they started the questioning as they both leaned against the car.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

After the questioning was over, Gibbs instructed McGee to fly Wayne-Wayne back to NCIS HQ, and he took Kendall's phone with him as evidence. But in the others' meantime, Gibbs wanted to collect and spread whatever they had out and send the info back to NCIS. Gibbs has agreed to drop Kendall off at the hospital with Logan for an hour before doing said thing. So right now, Kendall is currently in Logan's hospital room sitting in those…uncomfortable plastic chairs, the scent of Kleenex filling the air. Just hearing the sounds of machines and footsteps _already _sound depressing!

Logan was still out like a light, although Kendall thought the morphine should be wearing off right about now. Kendall tiredly gets out of his chair and walks over towards the left side of Logan's bed and he just looks down at Logan. He ponders while pursing his lips and sighing through his nose yet again. He really hopes that Logan would wake up soon. 'Maybe…I could talk to him' Kendall thoughtfully thinks 'Ugh, but that probably only works in comas…could it?' He then sits on the white-covered bed, being careful that his doesn't sit on Logan's IV-attached arm.

"Loges?" Kendall whispers. He looks right and left once briefly before back at Logan. It has been a while since Kendall called him that. James and Carlos may call him 'Logie', but Logan has always identified 'Loges' as something Kendall would say.

"If you could hear me, please…do something. Make a sound…a movement," Kendall softly pleads. Kendall still wondered what Logan could have seen that would make him like…_this. _He has never seen Logan so broken like this he knew was that there was no such thing as 'you would never understand it.'

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Well, on Logan's side of it, he was actually trying his best to do…_anything. _He wants to make his presence known to the blond, just so maybe he could help take this emotional pain away. He struggles to just open his eyelids, which to him felt like there were five pound weights on them. He finally opens his eyes as wide as slits. Logan's not happy with this, but he's glad he can at least see. 'Now…if I can only…speak…'

"K-ken-" is all Logan has to say to get Kendall's attention.

"Yes, yes it's me Logan," Kendall says getting off of Logan's temporary bed while looking at Logan with concern filled eyes.

"Kendall, I'm not sick. Don't act like my mom, please?" Logan jokes coughing at the end trying to clear his throat. As Logan was trying to get out of the bed, Kendall blocked his way slowly pushing Logan back down.

"What are you doing? You can't just get out of the bed," Kendall objects gently as Logan lies back down with Kendall's 'help'. Logan shoots him an annoyed look as Kendall pushes the 'call' button, and a minute later a nurse walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Mitchell, you're awake. I'll go get Dr. Jacob and he'll be right with you."

"Ok, thanks," Logan thanks adjusting himself on the bed, and the nurse nods in response. She nodded at Kendall too before she closed the room door. Suddenly, Logan remembers the message from…whoever sent him the message last night…

**…_come tomorrow night around this time at midnight at the restaurant across the hospital. No longer than five minutes, and you'll, guaranteed, get the girls alive…_**

"Kendall, what time is it?" Logan hurriedly asked staring at Kendall. Kendall furrowed his eye brows as he slowly and awkwardly takes out his phone.

"It's…4:14 pm. Why if I may ask?" Kendall questions keeping his eye brows knitted together. 'Crap!' Logan thought. He can't tell Kendal about this meeting; he knew for sure, without a _doubt, _that he would object.

"No reason, I was curious how long I was…out," Logan lied. Luckily he didn't stutter, and Kendall seemed to buy it. But he knew Kendall didn't totally let it go. Just then, Dr. Jacob walked in with his clipboard stopping at the right side of Logan's bed.

"Well, Mr. Mitchell, everything seems to be back to normal. You may leave as soon as someone signs your release papers," He finished facing Kendall then back at Logan.

"Ok, I'll be back Logan." And with that, Kendall left as well as the doctor, leaving Logan alone once again. The hospitalized brunette sighed, relieved that he was being released _today _instead of tomorrow_. _Logan still felt uneasy about Kendall's 'why' question. He really wished _someone _could go with him for the encounter, but the figure said not to and he would get the girls…alive. Logan shook the…horrifying thought from his head now trying to calm his nerves. 'Ok, Logan, breathe.' Logan thinks as he inhales and exhales deep breaths. Let's hope this _kidnapper_ keeps his promises.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Back at NCIS, James, Carlos, and Katie are taking turns at playing on Dinozzo's computer; Ziva is reading a book; and Tony is taking his advantage and is on _McGee's _computer. Tony makes pleasured noises as he continues venturing into to deceiving device.

"Ooh," Tony slurs out, "Hey Zi_va_! McGee still has-"

"What are you doing?" McGee interrupts accusingly as he made his way to his desk, his blazer in his arms.

"Probie…you're back early…" Tony states _obviously _surprised by his return; his gaze never leaves McGee's as he turns off the computer and closes the windows.

"Yes…I am. _Clearly, _you didn't mind me gone for a while," McGee shoots back nudging his head at his computer, and setting his blazer down.

"Hey McGee, I see you came baring gifts," Ziva observes, noticing the evidence bags, one containing the note and the other with Kendall's iPhone.

"Yes, I was just about to give these to Abby; hopefully she could get some fingerprints.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

The elevator opens, showing McGee his desired floor. He smiles seeing Abby dancing to her tunes, every now and then swaying here and there.

"Abby!" He greets happily, getting her attention.

"McGee!" She squeals embracing him. McGee stumbles back a bit, but keeps his balance as he hugs her back.

"Oh my gosh, are those for me?" She asks both of her hands on her chest like someone would when they're surprised or offended.

"Yup," McGee answers handing her the bags.

"You're the best!" Abby exclaims, skipping to the main table with the computers, "I'll let you know when I get something!" Abby yells as the elevator doors close.


	9. Chapter 9

'**~ Chapter 9: Please Tell Me! ~'**

At Minnesota, Gibbs had signed the release papers and the three males are in now their hotel room, and it is nearing ten o'clock at night. McGee should be arriving here by tomorrow. Gibbs was in the bathroom, showering, Logan is on his iPhone -not the given one-, and Kendall was already dozing off on his bed. Some of Logan's nerves turned on when Kendall previously was watching him document in his notebook, which _kind of _made the hair on his neck shoot upward.

Logan forcefully pressed the 'off' button on his phone. Clearly, playing some games on his phone was helping in getting this…stress and weight off his shoulders. He really thought that nothing would lift even the slightest ounce of weight off his body. His memory from earlier that day was a bit of a blur to him, but that _still _didn't make a difference.

"Dad?" Logan whispered looking up as if into the heavens.

"I could…really need your help right now. Why would this…maniac do this to us? I haven't done anything wrong recently to anyone. What happened to good things happens to good people?" Logan questioned, confused…lost…and a bit pissed. I mean really? Maybe this person wanted to do it for fun? Logan has _no _pleasure for those kinds of people let alone believing they are actually living.

Logan let his head fall back onto the soft, plush pillow as he sighed tiredly. Glancing at the clock yet again, Logan saw that it was seven past ten. Suddenly, the pressures of his problem came back pressing down heavily on him. How was he going to sneak out this time? Logan knew Kendall was at times a light sleeper at times and they had a government agent with them…from the government!

The next question was where the hospital was. Logan has looked at the text message enough times to remember that he wanted to meet at the eatery across the hospital he was in. Seeing he still had some time left, Logan slowly slid off his bed and tip-toed to the computer. He impatiently waited as the device started up, wishing that he'd have enough time before it was too late.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Silence was all that was heard at the Interrogation Room 2. Wayne-Wayne had his arms crossed, glaring at the reflecting silver table. He would huff now and then as he had a staring contest with said table, getting more impatient, to him, by the second. And as if his wish came true, Ziva walked in holding pale yellow file. He scornfully watched as Ziva pulled out her chair and sat down, placing the file on the table.

"They send in a female to question…_me_?" Wayne-Wayne scoffs, "You're not getting anything out of me little missy."

"So are you admitting that you were _indeed _a partaker in this crime?" Ziva calmly asks, folding her hands together and cocking her head to the side.

"No!" He retorts defending himself. 'Ha! This gonna be too easy to get out of.' Ziva just chuckles at his failed attempt at lying.

"I have _no _idea what is it with you kids and lying these days," Ziva says shaking her head as she gets out of her chair slowly making her way around the room.

"It's one thing…to lie to one of your own. It's another thing when you lie to a _government _agent," Ziva continues watching Wayne-Wayne. She expected Wayne-Wayne to maybe…shift in his chair or flinch, but he didn't even move a muscle.

"Great speech; can I go now?" Wayne-Wayne leisurely asks leaning in his chair, cocking his own head in annoyance.

"No," Ziva replied as she scooted her chair in.

"Then why is it that I'm still here?" Wayne-Wayne asks putting his arms on the table leaning on them, inching closer to Ziva. Ziva keeps her face void of emotion as she took out two pictures of Jo and Camille and set the in front of Wayne-Wayne.

"You know these two girls?" Ziva asks scooting the pictures closer to the bad boy.

"Yeah, that's Knight's girlfriend," he says pointing to Jo, "and that's Mitchell's. Look this doesn't make any-"

"_Those _girls were kidnapped," Ziva snaps, cutting off Wayne-Wayne as she turns her blank look to a cold stare, "Where are they?"

Wayne-Wayne was taken aback by Ziva's sudden change of tone. For the first time in his life did he now know what an interrogation feels like, knowing that something was wrong.

"I don't know!" he snaps back not fully sure of himself, "I was only a helper; a messenger you know?"

"Well then," Ziva starts her voice back to normal, "who is it that you are taking orders from?" Wayne-Wayne glances down then back up, about to betray his 'partner in crime'.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

It was nearing 11:30 pm at Minnesota. It was a disturbing dark night yet again, as Logan slowly got out of bed. Before he goes, he looks around the hotel room, hoping maybe there was some kind of weapon he could bring. Logan's eyes land on Gibbs pocket knife, which was lying out in the open air on the nightstand. He grabs it stuffing it in his pocket, keeping his senses on alert. Looking around the room one more time, Logan made his way to the door closing it with a soft click. Peeking over the wall, satisfied that no one was in the lobby, he dashed for the door not waiting for the door to fully shut.

Stopping about three blocks to his right for directions, a piece of paper fluttering in the wind caught his eye. He strode over to 'said' paper and widened his eyes as he read it.

_**Missing: Jett Stetson**_

_**How long: three days ago**_

_**Reward: $500**_

Above said information, was a head-shot of Jett showing his signature smile. 'Well…scratch him off the list.' Logan thought mentally crossing him off. He was for sure about Jett at least taking the leader part on this kidnapping, but…guess he was wrong. The path to the hospital suddenly came back, and he dashed off in that direction hoping he wouldn't appear there too late.

**~~~A Life For A Life ~~~**

Tony yawns as he stretches his arms leaning back in his chair. It was about 12:46 a.m. at NCIS HQ. The trio was…basically waiting for a finger print match on Kendall's phone and the threatening note. Tony just _wishes _those computers would just hurry up already! AND…as if an answer to prayer…

"Ziva! Tony!" Abby squeals. Simultaneously, the two agents 'shush' Abby, pointing to James and Carlos who were sleeping. And FYI, McGee and Katie were downstairs on the first floor getting a late night snack from the vending machine. She mouths an 'oh' before cheerily tip-toeing over to Agents Dinozzo and David.

"Guys!" she whisper yells, "I got a match on the finger prints!"

**A/N: Just wait a little longer…**

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

At the hotel, even with its peaceful dark scenery, Kendall couldn't sleep. Yes, he did shut his eyes for at least a good forty-five minutes, but he couldn't _stay _asleep. Ugh! This…uncomfortable feeling has been in his gut for like half of the time he has been snoozing. He tried shaking the feeling off only to have it come back. He turns in his bed to his left and didn't see Logan. He was about to gasp, but held it as Gibbs phone vibrated indicating that he got a text message.

Since the phone buzzed only once, it didn't really wake the government agent up. Gibbs shifted at his spot on the floor as Kendall reached over clenching the phone tightly in his grip making sure he doesn't drop it. He silently sighs in relief as he briefly rests the phone on his chest. Kendall then turns on the phone to see the message covering the entire lock screen.

_**Boss, Dak Zevon's the kidnapper. His fingerprints are on the boy's phone and the note.**_

**A/N: And there it is!**

Suddenly, a light bulb dings above Kendall's head. Logan must have made a deal and is meeting Dak. 'Oh shit…' Kendall, as quickly and quietly as he could, got out of bed and went over to Logan's bed and found his notebook. He opened it up to the first page and he saw the text re-written on the paper. He, as silently as he could, tore the bottom of the page, as it had the directions to said place, and quietly got past the door. If you were a by-stander, you'd say he ran as fast as a cheetah.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Logan was panting slightly as he approached the hospital. He turned from facing the hospital's front doors to the restaurant. Said restaurant was deserted. All of the lights were off, and there was a 'closed' sign hanging on the front doors. He walks across the street looking back and forth countless times as he approaches the alley side where all the garbage bins were. He steps into the center of the alley way seeing no one. Logan takes a glance at his watch seeing it was 11:49 p.m. 'It's ok, Logan; you have eleven more minutes.'

"Hello!" Logan calls out, desperate for a response. He frowns not getting one. All of a sudden an echoing thump was heard coming from his right. Logan jerks his head so fast in said direction that it could have cracked his neck. Logan finds an abandoned building as he ventured a bit past the trees camouflaging it. He sighs out through his mouth, physically trying to shake the nerves off, and he ran towards it. He stopped in front of the building gazing nervously at the two-story building. With a determined face, Logan burst through the door, allowing the door to thump and dent the wall. He carefully took each step as he strode further into the dark and dingy room.

The room was empty; no furniture and not even a single light bulb. A rumble sound was soon heard perking up the raven-haired boy. He froze in his tracks looking around frantically.

"Hello Logan," a familiar voice greeted. Logan looked at its direction which came from the far left side of the room, his eyes widening as the figure stepped out into view.

"Betchya didn't think it was me did you?" the figure asked with a smirk on his face.

"No…it couldn't be…Dak?"

**A/N: Stay tuned to see Logan and Dak's encounter! Thanks for taking time to read my story :)**


	10. Chapter 10

'**~ Chapter 10: No Kendall! ~'**

"No…it couldn't be. Dak? How?" Logan stuttered, making Dak's grin wider.

"Let's just say I had…found a couple things, and guess who it involves."

"Where are the girls? I want to see them." Logan demanded.

"Don't worry, they're here. Jett!" Logan's eyes left Dak turning to the direction he screamed Jett's name. Letting out a brief but loud battle cry, Dak made a dash for Logan tackling him to the ground.

Dak, being on top of Logan, made a couple swings missing until the third strike. The punch 'hit his last nerve' and it infuriated Logan. 'What the heck is wrong with this guy?!' He released his grip on Dak and punched Dak as hard as he could hitting him in the gut. As Dak is distracted from the pain, Logan pushes Dak off him and tops him holding his arms and legs in place. Dak grunted in pain as his head thumps against the cold, hard ground. They stared at each other both panting; Logan's panting from anger and Dak's panting from exhaustion.

"Wow, Logan," Dak fakely amuses between gasps, "who knew what anger could do to you?" this only made Logan huff angrier.

"Oh you have _no_ idea."

Hearing Dak's voice, Jett enters the room holding Jo and Camille by their ropes which bound their wrists. The girls' eyes widened at the sight that greeted them.

"Camille! Jo!" Logan yells happily and a bit afraid. If a 'friendly' acquaintance can turn out this bad, who knew what _Jett_ capable was of?

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

While there was ruckus going on inside the building, silence was all that was heard on the outside. Kendall sneaked around, checking out each part of the building. Apparently, there were three windows on the second floor and only one on the first floor. 'Wow, how convenient.' Kendall comes around again to the single window and peers in trying not to be spotted.

"Camille! Jo!" Kendall heard Logan exclaim. His eyes widened in horror to actually see them being held by…Jett? Dak said he took a vacation. Clearly now he proved to be one _heck _of a liar. Dak took Logan's distraction as an opportunity to shove Logan off him and push him against the wall causing Logan to stumble all the way there, the girls wincing as he made contact with the wall.

"Guess they shouldn't have come up with the phrase 'keep your eyes on the prize' huh?" Dak mockingly scoffed. Logan stood there stunned in response. His eyes widened seeing someone was outside near the window, on the side closest to the door…

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

It is 1:05 a.m. at NCIS, and an uneasy tension is growing in the room. Ziva has grown worried about Gibbs and the threatened teens. Gibbs hasn't responded in any way since they left and she's having a hard time keeping it in. McGee is also worried, but obviously not as much as Ziva, and Tony was in a chilling mood. The only help _that _was to the situation was making Agent David even _more _worried.

"We should call Gibbs," Ziva states her hands holding her body support on the desk.

"Oh, chillax Ziva will ya? Gibbs probably saw the text and went off to find the boy," Tony brushes off.

"I agree with Ziva on this one, Tony," McGee joins in.

"How 'bout we call, Logan?" Carlos suggests, "Since he should be with your…boss?"

"That's a good idea. Go ahead," McGee allows and James pulled out his phone dialing Logan's number. He patiently waits for Logan to pick-up only for him to _not_ pick it up.

"It went to voicemail," James dramatically says panic slowly rising like Ziva.

"Logan always picks up his phone except in class. Something has got to be wrong here," Carlos worries looking at James and Katie who was on James's lap.

"That's it, I'm calling Gibbs."

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Vibrating sounds buzz through Gibbs's eardrums for the third time that night. Tired of the annoying device, Gibbs gets up and gets the phone from Kendall's once occupied bed, and he answered it.

"Gibbs," came Jethro's groggy greeting.

"Gibbs, it's Ziva. Did you get the text message we sent you?" Ziva rushes out.

"I didn't check it yet…why?"

"It said that Dak Zevon's the kidnapper. Abby found his dirty fingerprints all over the phone and the note."

"Ok, Ziva tell McGee to call the DPD (Duluth Police Department). I'm going to get the boys." And before Ziva could ask another question, Gibbs hanged up. As soon as he does, he finds the opened notebook on Logan's bed and the untorn part, which held the text. He curses under his breath as he grabbed his shotgun and sprints out the door not bothering to close it.

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

At the slight breeze that blew outside and through the room, locks of dirty blond hair showed up in Logan's view. 'Oh no…Kendall…' Luckily, Dak didn't notice the gesture, thinking that it was because he was scared or afraid which made him happy. What Dak didn't know though was that what was happening sort of made Logan happy, too.

"What do you have to say now, Mitchell?" Dak scoffs still pinning Logan against the wall.

"He may not have something to say," Kendall says opening the door, "but _I _do."

"How in the world did you get here, Knight?!" Dak exclaims.

"I…snooped around a few things, and found some stuff. And guess who it led me to," Kendall finishes glaring at Dak as hard as a glare could go. Kendall then looked shortly at Logan and he nodded in response.

"Logan!" Kendall randomly yells.

"What?" Dak asks as he turns around, meeting Logan fist. Dak's neck cracked to the right as he flew down to the ground. Jett took this as his turn to help out, and he first turned to Kendall. He grunted angrily through clenched teeth, and he threw Camille his way. Camille yelled a pitch scream as she was going face down to the floor. She squinted her eyes as Kendall sprinted to her rescue and caught her and laid her down before running towards Jett who still had his girlfriend in his grasp.

Kendall charged at Jett like a bull and would have merely missed if Jett hadn't grabbed his sleeve. Holding firmly onto the couple, Jett turned in a complete circle slamming Kendall face front into the wall, dropping Jo in the process. Jett smiles in pleasure as the two grunted in pain after that action. Kendall's next move was put on hold as he turned around to see Jett holding a shot gun.

"How the hell did you get a shot gun?! You are frickin crazy!" Kendall bellows in disbelief. 'This is _so _unfair!'

"No! I'm _not _crazy! And it's _amazing _what connections this guy has," Jett says nudging his head towards Dak.

"Shut up, Jett!" Dak yells before giving a final swing to Logan's gut, knocking him out as he landed on the floor with an echoing thud.

"Too bad Wayne-Wayne was only a pathetic messenger. He missed out on a lot of fun," Dak muses, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Logan!" Kendall calls out to his fallen brother. He tries to make a dash to him but Jett shoves him back, holding Kendall by the neck with his arm his hand in a fist, Kendall's hands are up holding onto Jett's arm in case he tried to choke him.

"Anything left to say, Knight?" Jett smugly asks playfully pushing the gun against Kendall's chest. Kendall stiffens as the cold metal connected with his now slightly shivering skin. Holding his breath for dear life, he takes his probably last glance at Jo and Camille who were snuggled close together, both of them having tears in their eyes. Then to Logan, thinking of…who knows _what _hell he has been through trying to cope with everything. He looks back at their captors trying to glare at the two psychos, only for it to be a feared/angered look.

"You…will…pay," was all Kendall could say with the air he forgot he was even holding. Dak just chuckled as Jett's facial expression in a way softened. Now it was Jett's turn to be looked at in the eyes by the distressed blond.

"Shoot him already!" Dak yells at Jett. Kendall's body flinched at Dak's sudden booming voice, making him clamp to the wall harder. Jett slowly lowered the gun to his side and repeatedly shook his head.

"No, no, no. I can't do it. I can't do it," Jett kept repeating.

"Fine!" Dak says stomping over to Kendall and Jett, "I'll do it," Dak finishes snatching the loaded gun from Jett and shoving him aside. Dak maintained Jett's previous position instead, though, forcing the gun to Kendall side.

"Say goodnight, Kendall," Dak says as he adjusts his finger on the trigger. Kendall tightly closes his eyes as he felt the small but dangerous metal device collide with his now bare skin, as of Dak lifted his shirt just enough to make sure it connected with his body.

All of a sudden sirens were heard along with the red glow of the police cars were seen dominating the moon's white light. Jett looks around the room frantically out of panic along with Jo and Camille who more likely was glued to looking at the door. Dak glances around to the lone window then back at Kendall with a furious face and expression.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked through clenched teeth. If Kendall wasn't terrified before he was now.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Kendall swears a look of pure terror on his face. Dak then separates the gun from Kendall and takes him by the collar of his shirt. And before Dak could make his next move, Gibbs burst through the door along with four DPD policemen, waking Logan up in the process. Gibbs immediately aimed his gun at Dak, who's gun is still pointing at Kendall.

"Put the gun down!" Gibbs yells getting a firm grip on his gun as he slowly steps closer to Dak; and Dak, out of instinct, steps backwards.

"_Don't _come any closer, or I'll shoot!" Dak bellows back, holding onto Kendall tighter by the neck. Gibbs obeys and freezes in his spot. And Logan, now finally coming to his senses on the situation, jolted out of his position and hurriedly made his way to Jo and Camille. He guided the frightened girls towards the policemen who, one by one, lead them outside. Jo was screaming, protesting to stay there. The last word Kendall heard from her was his name…_his name. _It pained him to see his girlfriend like that, but…what could he do? It's not like he had a say in this situation; although he would _love_ to get a choice right about now!

"Why are you doing this?!" Logan asks standing by Gibbs's side.

"I'm not telling you _anything_." Dak refuses, making Logan angry on the inside.

"He's getting revenge," Jett speaks up.

"_Shut…up_, Stetson!"

"His target is not Kendall though…"


	11. Chapter 11

'**~ CHAPTER 11: The Happy Ending? ~'**

"_**His target is not Kendall though…"**_

"Wait…what?" Logan questions surprisingly calm, "You were…targeting me? But why?" Dak's angered countenance was now mixed with sadness as Logan spoke.

"_Your _dad let _mine _die out there during the conflict. I saw it on the news one day, and that bastard Mitchell just looked at my dad for a mere thirty seconds and walked away."

"Didn't you ever consider that there was nothing my dad could have done? Maybe it was too serious to treat or…he didn't have enough supplies," Logan tries to reason. I mean, knowing his _own dad, _there was no way he would do that on purpose…would he?

"He could have at least tried! And now I'm here to avenge him," Dak yells, angry tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"Look Dak," Logan starts, walking closer to Dak and Kendall, "I'm sorry about your dad, but you can't just go and take it out on the people who had nothing to do with the situation. You're only setting yourself up."

As soon as Logan finished his 'speech', Dak slowly released his grip on Kendall, making him stumble a couple times as he tried to stand. All those nerves can take a lot of energy from you, ya know. Kendall managed to reach Logan who helped support his scared-to-death friend, as two DPD policemen grabbed Dak and handcuffed him, along with Jett.

"I missed him so much," Dak whispered as the policemen carried him off to the cop car. Dak's last phrase didn't get by Logan so easily though. He could see why Dak would possibly do this horrible crime as to kidnap someone and attempt to murder. Logan couldn't see himself doing something like this if the tables were turned, but…you never know.

Once the cop cars sped off, Logan helped Kendall walk to the ambulance where Jo sat at. And not that Kendall couldn't walk or anything, but his legs were too shaky to stand on their own.

"Kendall!" Jo exclaims embracing Kendall in a death-grip hug.

"Oh Jo," Kendall greets back, his voice muffled by Jo's beach blond hair. Logan sighs happily seeing the couple back together. And speaking of couples…; Logan then made his way to his own girlfriend also embracing her. Staying silent, Logan hops onto the back of the ambulance, sitting next to Camille having one, but comforting, arm around her.

"So what happened in there?" Camille asks facing her boyfriend her chocolate eyes sparkling with fresh, happy tears.

"Let's just say," Logan sighs, "I had a history lesson of my own."

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

The elevator doors open as Jethro, along with Kendall and Logan and their girlfriends, strode into the building soon being greeted by the rest of the gang, NCIS team, as well as Katie.

"Hey Logan!" James screams patting Logan's back. The same thing happens to Kendall and Carlos, except theirs' was a bit more energetic. Who couldn't blame him…it's Carlos! After all of their greetings are done the guys and Katie got ready to go.

"Mr. Gibbs, thank you so much for everything," Kendall says shaking Jethro's hand.

"No problem; it's our job."

"Kendall, are you coming?" Katie asks looking up at Kendall.

"Yes, I will be. Just go ahead with James, ok?" Kendall gently asks the nine year old.

"Ok!" Katie squeals jogging to James's side.

"Thanks again." Kendall thanks, Gibbs nodding in response. As the two Knight siblings, Jo, and Camille amusingly watched James and Carlos rummage through their backpacks, Logan makes his way towards Gibbs.

"Thanks for solving the case for us. We…couldn't do it without you along with your team."

"We couldn't do it without you either, but tell me Logan…why didn't you tell us about the text that Dak sent you?" Gibbs questions squinting his eyes in curiosity.

"I guess I…figured I could do it on my own. So…that no one else could get hurt."

"You know, Logan, that most situations you can't do it alone, whether you are skinny or macho," Gibbs says making Logan chuckle a bit as well as himself.

"Sometimes we learn the hard way and I don't encourage that, but I hope you know that by now."

"Yes, sir, I do."

**A/N: I know I did the same thing with McGee and Kendall, but I take this message to heart every day. I'd always love to know someone is always there for me…**

"Now…how about we fly you guys back to Minnesota," Gibbs says putting a hand on Logan's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"But, the house it-"

"Just trust me, Logan."

Logan sighs in defeat; but still stands there, smiling. The sight of his girlfriend safe and sound was enough to make his night right then. Nothing could have been more satisfying to Logan knowing that most things haven't changed…

**~~~A Life For A Life~~~**

Two checker vans pull up at the Knight's residence, parking to the side closest to the house. The guys help the girls out of the car as such gentlemen would do. As soon as all of them were out they stood frozen in shock at the sight that met them. All of the front, broken windows were fixed, a swinging bench, and a medium-sized trampoline was there. Katie was the first out of shock and started running across their yard to reach it.

"Come on, Kendall!" she happily screamed as she started jumping on the trampoline. Smiling widely, Kendall and Jo hand-in-hand ran and got on as well. Laughing himself, Logan and the rest of the gang sprinted joyfully through the plush, green grass as the checker vans sped off along with Gibbs. James, Camille, and Carlos sat together on the porch-like swing laughing every once in a while; everyone's life for once seemed normal since the kidnapping. Logan though, happy himself, decided to sneak into the house wondering what also could have changed within the past three-four days.

He used the spare key Kendall gave him, opening the door with its still echoing squeak. And as something that Logan didn't expect was the fact that the hallways were clear from debris as well as…the whole house! Logan stopped at his room entrance, smiling softly. He was starting to believe that this could have only been a dream with an everlasting ending; only he could see the ending. Logan then walks the perimeter of his room, finding everything practically in order. By the time he got to his bed, there was a picture lying on the sheets, along with a sticky note.

As Logan takes the picture in his hands, he didn't seem to notice Camille walking casually yet curiously towards him. Camille wraps her arms around Logan's waist; she liked the fact though that Logan didn't even flinch at the touch…but relaxed instead. She followed Logan's gaze to the picture which was currently flipped over. On the right, bottom corner of the picture was the signatures spelling Leroy Gibbs and…Gregory Mitchell. Logan sighed sadly as he stared one last time at his dad's signature before flipping it back to the front. Gibbs had his hand around Gregory, in uniform, as they were standing beside one of the jeeps there. The bright sun shone in the picture making their drops of perspiration easily seen…as well as his dad's whitened smile.

"I'm so sorry, Logie," Camille softly says hugging him just a little tighter. Logan responds by pulling Camille closer, wrapping both arms around her, her face buried in his chest, as Logan read the note.

_I hope you memorize this moment…I know I did ~Gibbs_

He stared at the note longingly. For the first time in his life had he seen his father, and now he has gotten the opportunity. He just wished that his dad was alive to share this moment with him. Logan has grieved for his father before a couple times throughout his life, but now all Logan has to say to that is…

"Stop looking at the past…and just keep moving forward…"

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have read this story! I just passed 200 views for this story! Seeing the numbers rise with each chapter makes me smile. Thanks again for reading! **

**~Henderschmidt11~**


End file.
